


Open, Damn It!

by Call_Me_J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Potterlock, Silly Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Me_J/pseuds/Call_Me_J
Summary: Sherlock can't get into his house common room. Is the door broken or is he just being silly? Most likely the latter.





	Open, Damn It!

Sherlock snapped his fingers. “Sarah!” This must be it! She was the fi ー

“Nope.” The brass eagle looked at the young wizard with a bored gaze. _Even though it shouldn’t have expressions at all_ , Sherlock thought in the back of his mind.

“Excuse me,” a first-year pushed Sherlock aside and answered the eagle’s question in a low voice. The boy glowered at her. He was years her superior! Sherlock shouldn’t have to wait for someone to answer the door, he should be capable as it was.

The door closed behind the girl as she shot a disbelieving look at Sherlock. Generally, when a Ravenclaw is locked out of the common room due to not knowing the answer to the riddle or question, they would have to wait for a fellow house member to come about and let them in. Sherlock’s case was different. From the beginning, he had been adamant about each earning their place in the house. Not only that but his belief that everyone at the school was either an idiot, boring or both…well, a griffon isn’t tamed by kicking it.

_Except for John_ , a part of Sherlock’s mind whispered. _John isn’t boring or dull. John is different. He is special, John is everythi ー_

“Enough!” Sherlock barked, both at the voice in his head and at the door. He focused on the door, knowing that the voice would persist regardless of his wishes. “I have said all the girls John has had previous relationships with, extensive though the list may be! Surely you are mistaken as there are no others I might offer up for scrutiny.”

The eagle raised an eyebrow it didn’t have. It opened its beak, no doubt to say something insulting or cryptic.

Before sound emerged from it, the bronze head shifted to look behind Sherlock, indicating another person’s arrival.

Sherlock didn’t have to look behind him to know who it was.

“Mycroft.” The boy sniffed as he turned to face his brother.

The older wizard stopped in his path, smiling at Sherlock. “Brother dearest. I have been hearing complaints from students and ghosts alike, of a seventh year yelling at the Ravenclaw door.”

“Or you have been keeping an eye on me and your goons have notified you of my…situation.” Sherlock looked with satisfaction as his brother’s smile drifted.

“Regardless,” Mycroft waved his hand dismissively. “What seems to be the issue, brother mine?”

Sherlock stomped his foot, pointing his finger accusingly at the door. “The door is broken.”

The eagle drew itself up indignantly. “I beg your pardon!”

“You are! It doesn’t make sense otherwise!”

Mycroft pressed his fingers between his eyes. “Sherlock, why would you think that Bradshaw is broken?”

The boy snickered, glancing at the door. “Is that really your name?” The eagle only glared in response.

“Sherlock.”

“Well, the door must be broken because it isn’t opening.”

Mycroft smiled thinly. “Have you tried answering its riddle? I believe that is the way to open this particular door.”

Sherlock scoffed. “I am not stupid, Mycroft.”

“I would beg otherwise.”

Sherlock glared him down before continuing. “Of course I have tried to answer. But it refuses to open even after I have answered correctly.”

Mycroft simply looked at the eagle. “What is the question?”

“‘Whom does John Watson hold closest in his heart?’”

The older wizard stood still for a moment, disbelief flashing across his face. “You cannot be serious.”

“I can assure you otherwise.” The eagle looked tired, as though he had said these words countless times before.

“But…that is the easiest ‘riddle’ in creation!”

“It is?” Sherlock piped up, confused.

“It is.” Both Mycroft and the eagle spoke blandly. Sherlock only crossed his arms angrily.

“Well then, what is it?” Sherlock hated giving up but at this point, knowing the answer would be enough.

“I can’t say it.” The eagle shrugged. “It’s impossible for me to answer any of my ongoing riddles.”

Sherlock looked at his brother inquisitively, heart sinking as Mycroft smiled.

“Why don’t you ask the John himself, brother dearest?” Mycroft walked away, his voice echoing in the empty halls before silence fell completely.

Sherlock brightened. Why hadn’t he done this before? It would have saved him hours of recalling names!

Task set, Sherlock picked his items up and hurried to the Gryffindor common room.

He arrived there, out of breath, and answered the portrait. _Lumos; truly they are running out of passcodes._

He rushed into the common room, looking around immediately for a bright blond, probably talking loudly. Spotting him in the crowded room, Sherlock approached the figures by the window.

“John, I need your help.”

John turned to face him, his shock quickly turned into a welcome smile. “Sherlock! You didn’t tell me you’d be visiting!”

Sherlock hummed impatiently before shoving some of his belongings at the blond. “Yes, well, this is an unplanned meeting. Let’s go.” He started pushing John towards the door.

John paused to call out a goodbye to whoever he had been talking with. No one in the room was surprised to see the pair stroll out, used to the ongoings of Sherlock and John.

Once outside, Sherlock grabbed John’s hand, dragging the other boy towards the Ravenclaw common room.

John was surprised at the rush but carried along unprotestingly. As they neared the eagle, John tugged on Sherlock’s hand. “What’s going on, Sherlock? Another case? Or a new spell?”

“No, none of that, although I have a new development in an experiment. That’s for later, however. Right now, I need you to answer a question for me.” He gestured to the brass eagle, prompting it to speak, with an eye roll.

“Whom does John Watson hold closest in his heart?”

John turned bright red before stuttering. “I ー I didn’t know Ravenclaws were gossips!”

Sherlock waved his hand dismissively. “They are, but that is another subject. Answer the question, John. I find it tedious that the door refuses to allow my entrance, even after answering him right.”

John blanched, his blush dissipating. “You ー you know?”

Sherlock frowned. “I believe I do. I have answered with your family, although you hate them far too much for them to be considered. Then, I vouched for your extensive list of girlfriends, speaking of which; you have far too many of them, John. It is quite hard to keep track of them all. So, do me a favour. Stick to one.”

John laughed, shaking his head. “It’s none of them, you bloody git.”

Sherlock stopped moving, going completely still. “It isn’t?”

John choked another laugh, punching the other boy. “No, you idiot.”

Sherlock frowned. “Then who can it be?”

“You.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was way more drawn out than planned. No matter, that is fine. I'm looking forward to all the captains yelling in the comments about how I got the Harry Potter universe completely backwards :D And look! I left it on an eternal cliffhanger! I'm learning from Uncle Rick.


End file.
